Kraken
'Kraken''' or Lost Guardian is a boss appeared in Panic Room chapter. Overview The player must encounter this boss in 3 forms. The first form is the tentacle. The second form is the main body with a protection armor and the final one is the main body without the protection armor. In Round 1 of Paranoia chapter, the Kraken's tentacles appear as the mini bosses. Skills ; Stomp and sweep This skill is used by the tentacles to stomp on the player. Be sure to dodge this attack since it is pretty slow. Has a chance to kill players instantly. Also, the tentacles can perform a horizontal sweep, tossing up players. ; Rockets This skill is used by the main body with protection armor. Launches a barrage of rockets that deals medium damage. ; Laser beam This skill is used when the protection armor has been destroyed. The boss will fire a laser beam from the eye, dealing very high damage to players coming in contact with it within a short period of time. Cinematic *The first time that the tentacles appears, they will destroy the base's ground making the players and the AMP Suit fall and killed the latter. *When the boss is weak, the player must plant a C4 on the upper floor to blow away the boss. Recommended weapons Achievements Honor mission Tips against the Kraken *When Kraken opens its eye, shoot the eye as fast as possible. The time window is small and its third form is completely immune to any damage except to its eye. **It is also immune to BALROG-XI's secondary fire, so switch to a different weapon before fighting Kraken. *Players should use weapons with high penetration power when the eye is blocked by the tentacles. They also can give additional damage to Kraken if their crossfire is in one line through the tentacle and the main body. *Players can cooperate to take down the tentacles first before focusing the boss. *If the player is sent airborne by its tentacle attacks, try maneuvering towards the closest water on the platform, since it will negate falling damage. *Utilize the ventilator which lays down the corner during the third phase as an advantage when Kraken use its laser attack. Players can survived from the Kraken's laser if they keep fly up and down above the ventilator to avoid or reduce its damage. Gallery Panicroom poster kr.jpg|Full poster art Panicroom poster tw.png|Taiwan poster 20130424ff_2.jpg|China poster Panicroom_tentacle_attack.png|Tentacle first attack (cinematic) Kraken_body_idle.png|Idle model Kraken_body_idle_noarmor.png|Ditto, without armor Kraken_body_laser_noarmor.png|Laser attack Kraken_body_rocket.png|Rocket barrage attack Kraken_body_death_noarmor.png|Dying model Kraken_tentacle_idle.png|Tentacle model Kraken_plant_c4.png|Planting the C4 Kraken_dead.png|Detonation successful Bosshp_bg_left_kraken01.png|Boss HP Background (Tentacle) Bosshp_bg_left_kraken02.png|Boss HP Background (Kraken Armor) Bosshp_bg_left_kraken03.png|Boss HP Background (Kraken Body) Trivia *The tentacles are based on the Half-Life's Tentacle. *It was known that the escaped AMP Suit had been destroyed when falling with the players. *This is the only boss that appears in 3 forms in a single round. Players also must defeat all 3 boss phases to finish the map. *This is the first boss which C4 can be planted to defeat it, the second one is Gluttony (when it swallows players). *At the first phase, Kraken's HP is presumed around 400,000; it is tripled at the second phase (around 1,200,000) while at the third phase it is presumably around 2,000,000. See also *Fallen Titan *Bio Scorpion *AMP Suit External links *Kraken at Wikipedia. Category:Zombie scenario 3 boss Category:Boss Category:Enemies Category:Characters Category:NPC Category:Zombies